Tissues, Rings, and Worrying
by JWolf28
Summary: Short Olicity oneshot. Oliver worries when Felicity doesn't show up at the Foundry. Part 1 in my Olicity Family Series


**A/N: So, this is my first Arrow fic. It's just a short little thing I came up with when I was camped on my own couch with the flu. **

Oliver was trying to work off some steam on the training dummies in the Foundry when it occurred to him that something was off. Diggle had taken the day off to spend time with Lyla and their son Timothy. Roy was with Thea, and Sara was off with Nyssa. That left one person and explained the quiet in the Foundry. Where was Felicity? She had said that she was going to be in and she was never late.

Stalking over to Felicity's computers and praying to whatever deity would listen that she wouldn't kill him for it later, Oliver tapped a few keys and pinged the tracker he'd (without her knowledge) put in her phone. The screen showed her phone at her house and Oliver frowned, wondering why she didn't call him to tell him that she would be late. What if she was hurt? What if something had happened? It didn't take Oliver a second to decide that he should go check on her; make sure she was okay. He sped to her house, taking the bike and probably breaking more than a few traffic laws on the way.

Knocking on Felicity's door, Oliver frowned again. What was taking her so long to answer? Every other time he'd been over, she'd answered the door in a minute or less. Three minutes later, the door remained closed and Oliver was really starting to panic. Calling her cell, Oliver frowned harder when the line just rang and rang. Shifting uncomfortably from foot to foot, Oliver sighed and started to look for the spare key he knew she kept somewhere. After finding one in a not-so-realistic fake rock, he unlocked the door and stepped in, calling out for Felicity.

He found her on the couch, fast asleep. Approaching with worry, Oliver laid a hand on her shoulder, waking her and she groaned. "Five more minutes, Mom."

Oliver couldn't help a small chuckle. "Felicity, I'm not your mom. Are you okay?"

Felicity jolted up at that, blonde curls in a wild disarray. "Oliver? What are you doing here? How did you get in?"

Oliver sat at the end of the couch, pulling Felicity's feet into his lap. "I found your spare key. You need to find a better spot for that, but the way. And you weren't answering your phone. I worried."

Felicity flopped back down against the pillows of her sofa. "I'm sick. I was going to text you, but I fell asleep."

Oliver's brows pinched together in worry. "What kind of sick?"

"Just a flu. No need to freak."

Leaning towards the blonde IT girl, Oliver placed an open hand against her forehead. "You have a fever."

Felicity sniffled, grabbing a tissue from the box on the coffee table. "I know; I can feel it. Just be glad you missed the vomiting. I spent most of last night with my head in the toilet. I actually fell asleep there for a good minute."

Oliver looked hurt. "Why didn't you call me? I would have taken care of you."

Felicity blew her nose loudly into the tissue. "I know, but there are some things a girl just doesn't want her boyfriend to see, no matter how amazing he may be."

Oliver grinned. "I am pretty amazing, but I think my girlfriend is a little more amazing." Oliver scoot a little closer to her and she sat up and snuggled into his side. "She's smart and funny and she has a tendency to babble in the most adorable way, even if she sometimes says these very amusing innuendoes. Something I miss very much when she insists on going home instead of spending the night with me. She's kind and cares about everyone, no matter how much they may screw up. She's perfect."

Felicity smiled up at him. "She sounds like a pretty great lady. And where does one find such a person?"

Oliver pressed a kiss to her overly warm temple, pulling a felt box from his jeans' pocket. He opened it and leaned forward, placing it on the coffee table. "Hopefully by my side for the rest of our lives." Oliver smiled lovingly at the shocked look on his girlfriend's face as she took in the diamond ring on her coffee table, glittering in the afternoon light coming from the open curtains. "What do you say, Felicity? Marry me?"

Felicity launched herself at Oliver, peppering his face with kisses. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, a thousand times yes!"

Oliver grinned, placing the ring on his now-fiancée's finger, leaning in to kiss her when she pulled back. "I'm sick, Oliver. You'll get sick, too."

Oliver shook his head, claiming her lips. "I don't care." The two spent the weekend together, Oliver taking care of Felicity and doing whatever it took to keep her comfortable and happy. A few days later found Felicity taking care of him as he camped on her couch, sick with the flu.

**A/N: Let me know what you think! I really appreciate any feedback!**


End file.
